Vascular diseases include aneurysms causing hemorrhage, atherosclerosis causing the occlusion of blood vessels, vascular malformation and tumors. Vessel occlusion or rupture of an aneurysm within the brain causes of stroke. Aneurysms fed by intracranial arteries can grow within the brain to a point where their mass and size can cause a stroke or the symptoms of stroke, requiring surgery for removal of the aneurysms or other remedial intervention.
Occlusion of coronary arteries, for example, is a common cause of heart attack. Diseased and obstructed coronary arteries can restrict the flow of blood in the heart and cause tissue ischemia and necrosis. While the exact etiology of sclerotic cardiovascular disease is still in question, the treatment of narrowed coronary arteries is more defined. Surgical construction of coronary artery bypass grafts (CABG) is often the method of choice when there are several diseased segments in one or multiple arteries. Conventional open-heart surgery is, of course, very invasive and traumatic for patients undergoing such treatment. Therefore, alternative methods being less traumatic are highly desirable.
One of the alternative methods is balloon angioplasty that is a technique in which a folded balloon is inserted into a stenosis, which occludes or partially occludes an artery and is inflated to open the occluded artery. Another alternative method is atherectomy that is a technique in which occlusive atheromas are cut from the inner surface of the arteries. Both methods suffer from reocclusion with certain percentage of patients.
A recent preferred therapy for vascular occlusions is placement of an expandable metal wire-frame including a stent, within the occluded region of blood vessel to hold it open. The stent is delivered to the desired location within a vascular system by a delivery means, usually a catheter. Advantages of the stent placement method over conventional vascular surgery include obviating the need for surgically exposing, removing, replacing, or by-passing the defective blood vessel, including heart-lung by-pass, opening the chest, and general anaesthesia.
When inserted and deployed in a vessel, duct or tract (“vessel”) of the body, for example, a coronary artery after dilatation of the artery by balloon angioplasty, a stent acts as a prosthesis to maintain the vessel open. The stent usually has an open-ended tubular form with interconnected struts as its sidewall to enable its expansion from a first outside diameter which is sufficiently small to allow the stent to traverse the vessel to reach a site where it is to be deployed, to a second outside diameter sufficiently large to engage the inner lining of the vessel for retention at the site. A stent is typically delivered in an unexpanded state to a desired location in a body lumen and then expanded. The stent is expanded via the use of a mechanical device such as a balloon, or the stent is self-expanding.
Usually a suitable stent for successful interventional placement should possess features of relatively non-allergenic reaction, good radiopacity, freedom from distortion on magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), flexibility with suitable elasticity to be plastically deformable, strong resistance to vessel recoil, sufficient thinness to minimize obstruction to flow of blood (or other fluid or material in vessels other than the cardiovascular system), and biocompatibility to avoid of vessel re-occlusion. Selection of the material of which a stent is composed, as well as design of the stent, plays an important role in influencing these features.
Furthermore, implantable medical devices have been utilized for delivery of drugs or bioreagents for different biological applications. Typically, the drugs or bioreagents are coated onto the surfaces of the implantable medical devices or mixed within polymeric materials that are coated onto the surfaces of the implantable medical devices. However, all the current available methods suffer from one or more problems including uncontrollable release, form limitations of drugs, and bulky appearance.
Therefore, there is desire for an implantable medical device that is able to deliver drugs or reagents efficiently to the endovascular system, especially intracranial blood vessels.